thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick the Clown
' Richard Cockschlong Peepee "Dick the Clown" McDonald-Gacy' (born January 3, 1943) is the younger brother of Ronald McDonald and is one of the four founding members of The Barney Bunch along with his brother Ronald, Barney, and Drew Pickles. Dick is known by his friends and brother to be crazy but is a good story teller and can perform various magic tricks. Family *Ronald McDonald (brother) *John Wayne Gacy (father) *Unnamed mother *Michael Jackson (half-brother) History and Early Life Dick was born in 1943 to a poor mother and a bisexual murderer father at a circus.When Dick was born, he had a foot long penis that was right where his belly button shoud have been. Around the time Dick was three years old, his mother got full custody of his newborn brother Ronald. However, Dick was stuck with his psychotic, pedophiliac dad. One day a little while later, they went on a plane trip over South America. On the plane, Dick was just about to be raped, beaten, and killed by his father, but luckily, he jumped out before this could happen. Dick landed on a pile of hay in a small native tribe village in Peru. The tribe took him back to town and adopted him. The native tribe was made up of gays, lesbians, and bisexuals. The gay men taught Dick how to be the sexy gay that he would be someday, but they never raped or groped him. The men were gay, but not pedophiles. Eventually in 1965 when Dick was 22, the tribe told him that they adopted him, he was an American clown, and that he is the older brother of the celebrity clown Ronald McDonald. Dick was shocked about this, as he never would have guessed that he was the brother of a celebrity. Later,Dick would later leave the tribe to search for his brother .Although this was due to most of the tribe dying off due to the lack of babies being born. Life back in America While on the trail of his younger brother,Dick had a bit of an adventure himself.He eventually ended up on Broadway in New York City,in which he began his awesome stand-up comedy routine.One hilarious joke he told was about how he licked a guys penis so hard,that he ended up ripping off the foreskin. Don't worry,it grew back.Dick later visited a petting zoo,where he rapped all the male animals.He did it until a male donkey kicked him out of the pen.Although it was illegal,nobody saw Dick the Clown doing it.He would also did a few more illegal things in his life.For example,when some young boys came by him,he took them into an empty shed and took photos of them nude.In 1982,Dick got tired of goofing around and went to really look for his brother. Reunited with Ronald In 1985 at a gay bar,Dick sat down at a bench.He looked around and saw a guy with a gigantic penis that was dancing around a bunch of gay guys,it was Drew Pickles.Dick saw Drew and asked him where his brother Ronald McDonald is.Drew answered that he saw him in the bathroom.However,when Dick went inside the mens room,he only saw a purple dinosaur named Barney.Dick was just about to give up the search of his younger brother,but Barney told him that he saw Ronald at the McDonald's restaurant downtown.Dick soon ran off to the McDonalds restaurant.There,he saw with his two own eyes his long lost brother Ronald McDonald.The two brothers were now reunited at last.At first,Ronald didn't believe that Dick was his brother due to his parents never mentioning Dick to him. Later that day,Ronald and Dick went to the circus that they used to work at. The brothers asked their dying mother about how they became separated. She told them that their father(who is dead now) took custody of Dick when the was three years old and took him on a plane ride. Their father told their mother that the plane had crashed and Dick was killed on impact(this was not true by the way). Mother McDonald was glad that her first child was alive and that she could die in peace. She would die a week later. Due to Dick not having a job,Ronald offered him a job at the McDonald's downtown and the gay bar as a dancer. Dick would spend the next 20 years as a McDonald's worker and a gay dancer and stripper. Drew and The Barney Bunch In 2005, Dick the Clown helped found a new group called The Barney Bunch along with his brother Ronald and his friends Barney and Drew Pickles. There, they would get into many humorus homosexual misadventures and fend off potential foes like the Humoungus Bunch. Dick founded the anual Barney Bunch Carnival, where he performs magic tricks with his penis. His most famous trick is making balloon animals from condoms. However, in 2007, The Barney Bunch was banned from Newgrounds after Hit Enterainment (the company that owns Barney) threatened to sue. The group reunited on Newgrounds the following year aswell as expanding to YouTube. The Barney Bunch is now a popular meme on both sites. Porn Career Like his best friend Drew Pickles,Dick the Clown has starred in many pornos. He has been doing them since the 1990's. More info to be added later. Trivia *Unlike most other Barney Bunch members, it is unknown where or what Dick the Clown originated from. It is also possible that "Dick the Clown" wasn't even his original name. Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Swell Category:Astro's Fuck Buddies Category:American-Peruvian Category:GI Generation Category:Older than Drew Pickles Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Corney's Fuck Buddies Category:BoCo’s Fuck Buddies Category:Homosexuals Category:Total Faggots Category:Faggots Category:Playfaggot Models Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Crazy Rapists Category:Crazy characters Category:Crazy